Yami Moon
by WeirdnessXWrongness
Summary: From Kikia Weirdness and Katie Wrongness Comes the first ever Yami Moon! The cast of YuGIOh! is forced to do a Sailor Moon play! How will it turn out? Will Yami adjust to being Serina? And Yami Marik Adjust to beign Raye? Will Tristen shave his hair? Reve


A/N: Hello! We are Weirdness (Kikia) and Wrongness (katie) and if you refer to us as the things in the brakets, you will meet a very unfortunate **ENDING** as we will come and kill you with FIRE! and then we will torch your house OOOOOO LOOK AT THE PRETTY FIRE! Anyways, Enjoy :D

What this is: A parody of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon. Various wrong things and weird things (We LOVE those words if you haven't noticed) will be constantly be preasent. We take NO responsibilty for anything our charicters say. Or anything we come up with. We probably should...but don't. Ha ha ha ha ha, you can't stop us now! It's already written!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon, be we thoguht it would be funny to pariody both in the same fic :) In other words, we love to fuck things up!

Yami skimmed through the script he had recived in a Preforming Arts class he was taking with his friends. The teacher had decided to do a play. A SAILOR MOON play. To Yami's misfortune, he was cast as Serina, a.k.a Sailor Moon. What was even worse was that the play was MANDATORY! How dare the teacher make a MANDATORY play? She should be sent to the Shadow Realm!

'Cheer up Yami! You get to wear one of those cool skirts and have long hair! Plus, You'll be the Moon Princess! That's kidna like a pharaoh...Right?' Yugi, Yami's Haikari, said sounding a little too cheery.

'I know Yugi...but I don't look good in a skirt! Plus, I wanted to be Tuxedo Mask! He's so sweet!' Yami said, smiling a bit at the idea of being Tuxedo Mask. But no. He had to be Serina! WHY WHY WHY? He doesn't look like a girl, talk like a girl or even dress like one! Plus, there where THREE girls to be Serina! Rebecca, Tea and Mai! Why couldn;t the teacher have just picked one of them insted of him?

The teacher noticed that Yami didn't seem happy with his part...but didn't care. "Oh, come off it Mr. Motou. YOU are the one who came to me after class yesterday inisting that you be given the lead! It's not my fault you didn't wait to hear what the play was."

Yami just glared at her. He really really DID want to send her to the shadow realm...but then Yugi would be mad. Not that angry Yugi was anything to be afraid of, but he could be whiny, which was annoying. Plus, he was still trying to prove that he - unlike SOME yamis that shall not be named - was above using shadow magic to solve his problems (which he wasn't). He was just about to abandon that goal and mind crush the teacher's ass when she left him to hand out the rest of the parts.

"Yugi Motou, because you have the same hair as the person playing Serina...and because I think you'd look just look too cute in the little pink uniform...you will be Rini, or Sailor Mini Moon." The teacher said as she handed Yugi a script. Yami sniggered in their mind link...or he did untill he notice that his hikari didn't mind the part. He acctually seemed happy about it!

"Oh, yay! She's always been my favorite! Do I get to have one of those cool bell things!" Yugi was all but bouncing in his seat.

"Well, I'm glad SOME PEOPLE are happy with their parts. Yes, Yugi, you will get a bell." The teacher smiled at Yugi, before continuing with the casting.

"Mr. Bakura?" Two white heads turned to the teacher in unison, one calm and the other glaring. "...The one who didn't steal my wallet. Yes, I know you have it. I expect it back by the end of class...Anyhow, Ryou, you will be playing Amy, Sailor Mercury. I think she fits for you."

Ryou simply nodded politely, though he was really very nervous. He really didn't want to perforem at all, much less in one of those skirts..._/ Oh, but hikari, you're already such a girl. Why not dress like one/ _Ryou didn't reply to Bakura, just closed the mindlink before he was subjected to more teasing.

"Mr. Ishtar? The less scary one...Marik is it? You will be Meena, Sailor Venus.She has a certain flair that suits you..."

Marik, who had previously been laughing with his yami about everyone elses parts, stopped suddenly. He choked slightly on the air before glaring at his script, trying to make it spontaniously combust. Malik continued to laugh, and recieved a smack in the back of the head.

"Now, for the other scouts - " the teacher started, but was inturupted by a bubbly voice.

"Ohohoh! Please cast me next! This is all so exciting, being in a play with my friends. I love my friends. Love is very important amoung friends. I especially love Yami and -"

"Miss Gardner? You will be playing Darien, or Tuxido Mask."

"YAY!"

'NO!' Yami yelled. He DID NOT want to KISS TEA! that would be one of the most wrong thigns in the world, even thoguh he knew that she liked him but she knew he didn;t like her. Yami got all confuzed and everything.

'Mr. Wheeler? Mr. Taylor?' Two boys looked up. One with shaggy blonde hair and one with **REALLY DEMENTED RHINO HAIR **Looked up. 'You, Mr. Taylor, will be Luna, and Mr. Wheeler is Artemis' The teacher said, throwing Trysten a pair of black cat ears and Joey a pair of white cat ears. Trystens boucned up from the table and spun around his hair.

'BULLSEYE!' The teacher yelled, doing a jig.

Seto Kaiba snickered. 'That's wrong! Joey should be a dog! he fits the part so well!' He said ,smirked.

'There are no dogs in Sailor Moon Mr. kaiba. But there _is_ a sopt i think you would fit. You will be Leena, Sailor Jupiter' The teacher, now known as Ms. Kikia said, handing him a script. Joey started laughing.

'The tables have turned on ya there Kaiba!' Joey laughed. Everyone else started laughing as well.

'The Really really scary get-the-fuck-away from me Mr. Ishtar will be Raye, Sailor Mars' Ms. kikia said, handing him a script before he could protest.

'Mr. Bakura who stole my wallet will be Sammy, Serina's little brother' Ms. Kikia said, handing Bakura a script. Barkura ran over it and smiled.

'I kinda like this charicter...even though I have to be a little kid I'm the only one with a male part besides Tea' Bakura cackled.

'Ok so bring your scripts to class tomorrow and we shall get started!' Ms. Kikia said. Class was then dissmissed as a riot broke loose i nthe Drama room.

A/N: Next chappie up VERY soon. If we haven't scared you off, please RETURN! Manicinal laughter


End file.
